Yuuri Nagisa
Hunter Green Rosewood |Relatives = Alexei Mikhailov (Father) Viktoriya Mikhailov (Mother) Julius Mikhailov (Brother, †) Nickolas Fahrengart (Adoptive Father) Amelia Fahrengart (Adoptive Mother) Ferris Fahrengart (Adoptive Sis, †) Ellis Fahrengart (Adoptive Sis) |Occupation = Symphogear User Whitewater Academy Student (Graduate) Idol |VA (English) = |VA (Japanese) = Yumi Hara |image = }} (Real name is a girl who has the power to use Symphogear armor, which uses music to combat enigmatic monsters known as Noise. She first appears post-G as an enigma who takes the role of an Idol. By the end of GX, Yuuri has graduated from Whitewater Academy and has returned to show business as herself and not as ARCH3R. Etymology — Means "Evening Interest in the Beach". — Means "Divine Child of Mikhail". Appearance Yuuri is a girl with long, waist length dark violet hair accessorized with a yellow ribbon on the left side of her head. She has purple eyes that have hints of orange on the bottom of the pupil. She, unfortunately has scars on her back, similar to Chris' in a sense they are akin to burn marks, thus being the reason why she rarely showers with the other Users. When attending Whitewater Academy, Yuuri is the only student who doesn't wear the normal uniform and has more-or-less modified it to her liking. While she has stuck to the white-color scheme, she doesn't wear the white blouse but rather a casual short-sleeved, dress-shirt with a green vest over it. If it is Winter however, she'll switch her vest for a dark green leather jacket and some leather gloves. GX Clothes= Her casual clothing includes a thin, light pink shirt, covered by a white blouse that has the top two buttons undone along with a green tie hung loosely around her neck with the additional long, black woolen jacket over the top. She also has a green, stripped mini-skirt, long knee-high socks and black boots. |-| AXZ Clothes= |-| Personality Yuuri is someone who has Dissociative Identity Disorder, meaning she has two distinct personality / faces that appear. "Yuuri" is the more dominant face, being considered as the protective mask for one "Diana" who saw too much darkness in the world for her to handle, thus her receding deeper into her mindscape. Yuuri Nagisa= Yuuri is playful by nature, being the more "adult" face that she takes and is more experiences in the things the world threw at her. She is more carefree, doing what she wants, when she wants and without caring for the consequences that may follow. Her words border line being blunt, finding it better to say the harsh truth then a softer lie. Because of this, it's very difficult for newcomers to even think about befriending her - not that she minds, of course because she'll prefer the silence then endless chatter. She has many barriers, many walls that would keep people at arms length, including the Symphogear Users but as of late, she's slowly coming to trust the others. The way she treats others now, depends on how she views them. *In Hibiki and Goten's case, she'll be harsh, she'll show a minimum amount of ' animosity ' towards them due to the ' Heroes ' conflict they have. *In Shirabe and Kirika's case, she makes no motion to interact with them and will continue to keep it as such until she can face her own "demons". *In Augusta's case, she'll tease the younger girl relentlessly, drag her along for the ride and yet won't make the decision for her because she sees a small part of "herself" in Augusta and wishes to help her seek the correct path. *In Chris' case, similar to how she treats Augusta, she'll poke fun of Ichaival's user, just to see some form of reaction but holds a large portion of guilt due to her leaving Chris many years back. *In Tsubasa's case, she sees the elder as a mentor of a kind but treats her more of an equal. She doesn't put Tsubasa on a pedestal and is rather informal with her to the point she's asked Tsubasa to call her by her first name. *In Maria's case, there will always be some form of hesitation when around her old friend but people can tell there's a softness Yuuri has for Maria which stops her from being rude. Regardless of how she treats them, she'll gladly put her life in place of theirs - because in her eyes, they should remain untouched by the world that tore "her" apart. |-| Diana Mikhailov= Diana is surprisingly more meek, quiet and would rather have another speak for her if she could. She would easily take the blame of another in order to help a friend. She is more insightful then Yuuri, valuing her ability to understand body language and act accordingly. She is also very easily embarrassed by things, whether it be sudden gentle touches or compliments being given to her - she'll blush and stutter before hiding her face. Unfortunately, because of her experiences, the deaths she had caused as well as the death of Julius, she's become afraid of the outside world, pushing herself further and further away from humanity - and in her place, Yuuri was created. When Maria asked about the state of her old friend, Yuuri said clearly; "Diana can't come back, she just ... won't. She's too trapped in her cage that she's thrown away the key ... you won't see her anytime soon, Maria. I'm really sorry" History Early Life= - As Yuuri = Yuuri was taken to Ferris ' house ( mansion really ) and asked her parents and sister if the younger girl could life with them. How quickly her parents had agreed as well, thus adopting Yuuri into their family. They applied her to Whitewater Academy, the same school that the twins were currently studying at. It took a while for Yuuri to fully trust the Fahrengart Family but eventually, she was able to tell them everything about her as well as her real name. They weren't angry with her however, much to her shock. Instead, they were angry at F.I.S for doing such a thing ( or rather, Ferris was upset that Yuuri hadn't told her anything ). They asked if something could be done but Yuuri shook her head; it was all in the past after all. WIP - }} |-| The Archer's Plight= It was probably after a year that Yuuri decided to start singing as a past time. She usually took small jobs that came up in school or even outside jobs that included her singing as background music. One day, Tony Glazer had overheard Yuuri's voice while she was practicing outside and had opted to make a contract with her. However, she was hesitant in accepting, possibly remembering what had happened the last time she accepted a contract. So instead of becoming a full idol, she became what is known as a "Masked Idol", rarely on stage but behind a screen. Under the alias of "ARCH3R", this was made possible. |-| The Black Lodge= WIP |-| GX= WIP |-| AXZ= WIP Attacks and Abilities Return of Heaven's Light Tauropolos Epistrofí Tou Fotós Tou Theoú Tavropólou Tron Betrayal of the Bloody Knight Clarent Svik Blóðugum Riddari Clarent Tron Abilities Yuuri is someone known to have a Sixth sense; the ability to perceive the supernatural. Her version of the sense includes the ability to feel a sense or foreboding about a place or situation as well as the presence of invisible ghosts. Her main ability however isn't included in the Sixth sense but is rather known as where when touching someone or an item, she can see the "shadows" of the past. Yuuri is a First Type "Harmonizer" who owns and uses both the Heaven's Bow Tauropolos and the Defiled Relic Clarent in battle, giving her the ability to fight Noise and later, Alca-Noise with the use of the anti-Noise armour, the Symphogear. As a "Candidate" for the Symphogear, she can activate Tauropolos and Clarent with her song and summon her Armed Gear in battle. However, Yuuri became a Second Type "Harmonizer" for Clarent after the Magical Girl Incident, thus having her reliance on LiNKER should she decide to pick up Clarent again. Tauropolos's Armed Gear originally started off as a normal bow that could shoot out arrows of light. However, the longer she used it, the more her Armour grew, so did her Armed Gear. By GX, it is now attached to her right gauntlet, similar to a cross-bow and to Maria's Silver Left Arm. With this new form, she can dish out melee attacks by slamming her fist at her opponent before drawing back her bow, firing an additional shot from point-blank. The reason for this change however stems from one Isabelle Devon's Cyber Relic, Vijaya, it's Armed Gear taking the form of a crossbow. Clarent's Armed Gear acts similar to Tsubasa's, where it changes depending on the attack used. In it's normal state, it is a crimson broad sword along with the sheath. Attacks Tauropolos= *'Hunter's Pledge ✖ Storm' (Κυνηγημένη δέσμευση ✖ Θύελλα) — She shoots an arrow downward that forms small tornadoes with the power of wind. It slowly moves forward and increases in size when in X-Drive or Ignite Mode. *'Hunter's Pledge ✖ Punishment' (Κυνηγημένη δέσμευση ✖ τιμωρία) — This is a chargeable attack that when fully charged, she can lock on to her opponent and release a colorful crystallized arrow. Upon hitting the target, it spins around and deals continuous damage. *'Hunter's Pledge ✖ Destiny' (Κυνηγημένη δέσμευση ✖ πεπρωμένο) — She shoots 20 magical homing arrows that contain extremely high destructive magical powers; there is currently no limit to her range. *'Hunter's Pledge ✖ Pact' (Κυνηγημένη δέσμευση ✖ συμφωνία) — These arrows have certain properties which makes them dangerous if it hits an opponent - or more specifically, a human. **'Pact I: Corrosive' (συμφωνία I: διαβρωτική) — Arrows shaded with purple, it seemingly eats away at the target, leaving almost nothing behind. **'Pact II: Frost' (συμφωνία IΙ: παγετός) — Arrows glowing a pale blue, when touched, it acts similar to frostbite where it envelops the target in ice. Whether it completely freezes the opponent or merely pauses them depends entirely on the distance she shot. **'Pact III: Breaker' (συμφωνία III: επιστρέφων) — Continuous arrows that only fly in one direction. They fly at fast speeds, making it dangerous if hit as they can pierce through almost anything. **'Pact IV: Demonic' (συμφωνία ΙV: δαιμονική) — One of her most dangerous attack, these arrows slash through the air with exceptional speed, proving extremely fatal. *'Hunter's Pledge ✖ Holy Light' (Κυνηγημένη δέσμευση ✖ Ιερό φως) — Her Armed Gear gains a golden hue, thus changing her arrows to blasts of light, similar to homing missiles of a smaller proportions. *'Zesshou' - Nocking two arrows, she aims them at the sky as they begin to shine, before releasing them at a great enough speed that they pierce through the clouds while leaving behind a glittering trail. Shortly after, there comes a faint light filling the sky and a sound similar to falling rain, but it instead a rain of arrows of light as if the enemy is immersed in a downpour; they scatter down a "torrential rain under the name of catastrophe." It is possible to control the range of the downpour, letting it spread over the battlefield or focusing it all onto a single enemy however she cannot use this continuously or else her body will start to undergo the strain of her Zesshou. |-| Clarent= *'Lost Crown ✖ Flicker' (Glataður Kóróna ✖ Flimmer) — A simple attack that Clarent has; it is a move she normally uses with her Armed Gear taking the form of a katana. It uses the principle of Iaido to attack. *'Lost Crown ✖ Crescent' (Glataður Kóróna ✖ Hálfmán) — This attack has no need for her Armed Gear as all she needs to do is wave her arm horizontally, causing a red arc to appear in front of her. Once it appears, she can direct it towards her opponents. Currently, she is capable of creating four arcs at once but it takes concentration to control it. *'Lost Crown ✖ Revenge' (Glataður Kóróna ✖ Hefnd) — If she's hit with an attack, there is a 15% chance her Armed Gear will become sentient and attack the enemy with twice as much damage. *'Lost Crown ✖ Scream' (Glataður Kóróna ✖ Öskra) — Judging by the name itself, it is known that from stabbing Clarent in the earth, a loud screech is heard in waves, causing whatever enemy around her to experience immense internal pain. *'Zesshou' — Her Zesshou is a one-hit KO move, that is, if it hits. It is normally used against one opponent but it can be used against a large group of enemies. It causes her to move at extreme speeds towards her opponent, reminiscing to Lost Crown ✖ Flicker's started with her hand on her sword. If she hits her opponent during the draw, an arc slashes through the opponent before she moves on to the next almost immediately, creating a combo of attacks. If she misses, it leaves her open towards any attacks for 15 seconds. Relationships Family= Ellis Fahrengart — Her older sister that Yuuri loves quite dearly. If asked by Ellis to do something, Yuuri would do so without a second thought. The relationship they share is quite affectionate, Yuuri teasing Ellis whenever she gets the chance. This is because to Yuuri, Ellis is a pure gem which hadn't been touched by the dangers of the world just yet and she wants to make sure Ellis remains pure for as long as she lives - even if it means risking her life. Ferris Fahrengart — WIP Julius Mikhailov — Her younger twin brother and the original owner of the Defiled Relic, Clarent. Nickolas and Amelia Fahrengart — WIP Alexei Mikhailov — WIP Viktoriya Mikhailov— WIP |-| Symphogear Users= Chris Yukine — Chris is someone that Yuuri also knew during the human trafficking situation but she didn't say anything about it. Some might say Chris and Yuuri resemble each other with their sarcastic words, some may even say they view each other as enemies but in reality, the words they throw at each other a playful rather than harmful. They do train with each other at times, being the only two Symphogear users who's Armed Gear are ranged weapons - Chris with her firearms and Yuuri with her bow. Maria Cadenzavna Eve — A fellow idol and a previous friend. Though they have reunited, Yuuri had changed too much to allow whatever friendship they once had to be reformed again. Now, they are just partners in work and battles; nothing more, nothing less unfortunately. However, unknown to the elder girl, Yuuri does want to be closer to her. She just has to get over her 'demons'. By the end of GX, the "Diana" from back then returned, allowing her to join Maria and Tsubasa in England, continuing her singing career with them. Tsubasa Kazanari — As a fellow Idol, Yuuri respects Tsubasa almost on the same level as her sister. Though she doesn't like how Tsubasa had view herself as a sword, she knew that she was the same - viewing herself as a Hunter/Knight rather than a person most of the time. Yuuri sometimes trains with Tsubasa in kendo while also teaching the other a more western sword style. By the end of GX, Yuuri has joined Tsubasa and Maria in England, continuing her singing career with them. Shirabe Tsukuyomi — The girl who is literally the personification of the moon was what Yuuri stated upon meeting her. A quiet yet intuitive girl that really reminded Yuuri of herself as a child. The two have a very interesting relationship due to Yuuri reverting to her old personality when in the presence of Shirabe. They are able to share information with each other due to their similar-yet-not-so-similar views on heroes / hypocrites ... even if Shirabe has changed her views on them. Kirika Akatsuki — The girl who is literally the personification of the sun was what Yuuri stated upon meeting her. A happy and protective girl over Shirabe that reminded Yuuri of her brother when they were children. And because of this, she has had trouble even going near Kirika, due to the terrifying resemblance between Julius and her much to her irk. She really wants to make friends with the girl though ... Hibiki Tachibana — Yuuri viewed Hibiki has a naive little girl despite being the same age. She understood her want and wish for people to make friends, that talking to each other was better than fighting but she also believed that to be childish; not all fights can be solved by words alone, she knew that from experience. She does view Hibiki as a sister due to similar experiences but that completely disappeared in an instant when she and Goten forced her to sing 'Eiyū no Sandankai!'. Goten Kawakaze — He is someone she absolutely despises as he continues to call himself a Hero (not like Dr. Ver to the extent that she hates his very existence). She doesn't mind him calling his mother a Hero as she is already deceased, thus strengthening her belief that Heroes die. But she does feel a slight, very slight kinship that she will fight alongside him without much complaint. Though despite that, when he and Hibiki forced her to sing 'Eiyū no Sandankai!' her kinship with him completely disappeared in an instant. She does trust him to the point that she'd ask him to put her down if she were to fail her Ignite Module activation. Cloud Fenrir — As someone who is older than her, she shows her respect towards him without hesitation. If she had to choose between him or Goten to fight with, Cloud would be the immediate choice as she has no qualms against him. Augusta Oto — The 'newcomer' to the group, Yuuri has mixed feelings about the girl that she rarely shows. Though the girl threw insults and whatnots to her, Yuuri never let that get to her. This is possibly due to their fairly similar pasts; with Augusta watching her parents die and Yuuri watching her brother die. Though similar in backgrounds, personality wise they are opposites. And yet Yuuri would do anything to help the girl, to 'push' her in the right direction and not towards the same path she took. Songs Symphogear Songs= * * * * * * * * |-| Group Songs= * (With Maria) * (With Tsubasa) * (With Chris) * (With Shirabe) * (With Kirika) * (With Hibiki) * (With Hibiki) *COSMIC MIND (With Cloud) * (With Goten) *Bounce Back (With Goten) * (With Goten and Hibiki) *Alteration (With Augusta) |-| Idol Performances= *I Want *my song * *Crow Song *Alchemy |-| Other Songs= * *You -Visionen im Spiegel Trivia *Yuuri has a tendency to use 'our/us' instead of 'mine/me'. This is because of her referencing Diana alongside her. She's picked up on this but is unable to stop herself from continuing. *'Yuuri Nagisa' doesn't really exist while Diana Mikhailov is proclaimed missing in Russia. If someone attempts to search for Yuuri, there is no way they can for she doesn't exist. **When asked by Genjuro Kazanari on her identity, she had pulled him aside in order to explain her current situation. As of now, only he knows that Diana is deceased while Yuuri was given everything she needed for an identity. *Yuuri is an idol who formerly sung under an alias — "ARCH3R" which references to her original Relic. **By the end of GX, she's resurfaced as an Idol, having graduated from Whitewater Academy. *Similar to Kanade and Maria, Yuuri has a unique symbol in her attacks, her's being ✖. *Her activation song as well as attacks for Tauropolos are written and spoken in Greek, the language that the original user of the bow, Atalanta originated. **While the attacks and activation for Clarent are in Icelandic, the closest language to Old Norse. *The one who taught Yuuri how to use a sword was in fact Ellis. *Yuuri is the only known Symphogear User who actively (or semi-actively) uses two Relics, being a First Type Harmonizer for both. **However, she became a Second Type Harmonizer post GX due to her views of the world changing. Quotes *(Her thoughts on 'Heroes') "Why ... why do you want to be a Hero so much? Don't you get it? Heroes die in the end! They all do! And if they don't ... they're forced to watch themselves become the villain in the end." *(To Hibiki upon meeting) "Oh my ... You speak as though we should be friends. Know this; people like '''you', I don't need in my life - ever."'' *(To Goten) "боже (''Oh my) ... I ... am older than you, right?"'' *(To Dr. Ver) "врач (''Doctor) ... Human life ... isn't something you should trifle with. Especially if ... the one who wishes to hold hands and make friends still has a voice."'' *(To Cloud) "So, all we have to do is head here and get the ingredient, right? That's simple enough ... but, why is it in Russia of all places? Why can't Chris and I take another area? I don't want to head there, ever again ..." *(To Chris) "... You know, we're supposed to be working together right? Not yelling at each other to figure out which way we have to go. If we get lost, I could always ask someone. Я все-таки говорю по-русски. (''I do speak Russian after all)."'' *(To Tsubasa regarding her drawing 'skills') "... Next time you decide to draw ... let me do it ..." *(To Hibiki who refuses to fight) "... You really are a child, aren't you? The Symphogear Unit is created '''to' fight; to destroy the Noise before it hurts anybody else. If you refuse to sing ... what would happen to all those civilians who'd lose their lives for your selfishness?"'' *(Dr. Ver's return) "... You're kidding me ... Can someone pinch me because I think I see Dr. Ver ... How did he escape really?" *(After singing 'Eiyū no Sandankai!') "....... Why ..... why did you drag me into that song!?" *(Before activating Ignite Module)"... So there's chance to go Berserk like Tachibana ... but, it's a chance I'm willing to take! Ignite Module! Drawn Blade!" *(Fighting Dáinsleif's curse and failing to control it) "I-It hurts ... I can't see anything! I'm scared, please ... someone, help me ..." *(To Goten before her second activation of Ignite) "... If ... I fail again ... please, promise you'll stop me before I hurt anyone again." *(Fighting Dáinsleif's curse and defeating it) "Not again ... I can't do it again ... I have to prevail, this curse ... this curse is nothing compared to the pain the others have faced. If they can do this then so can I!" *(To Hibiki) "Tachibana ... no, Hibiki. That girl ... she's so similar to me. She needs to be saved, from the darkness that will eventually consume her if she continues on this path. Though you weren't there to ... save me, maybe you can hold this girls hand. Lead her back to the light. If you can do that, then ... I wouldn't mind ... properly being friends with you." *(After seeing Elfnein in Carol's body) "Looks like Carol returned to leave some good in this cruel world ... That was nice of her ..." *(To Tsubasa and Maria at the end of GX) "I've ... decided. I want to try ... and sing for others again. Not as ARCHER but ... as Yuuri. Well, maybe sometimes as Diana but at least I'm me and not ... well, wearing a mask anymore. But, I'm a little out of practice ... performing in front of a crowd and whatnot, so ... if you two don't mind, would you ... help me?" Category:Custom Character Category:Female Characters Category:Symphogear Users